Fight Back
by MaySaetern
Summary: Jade is a demi god and Beck is a monster. A new kid comes to Hollywood Arts and the monsters attack. Jade and the New kid must survive the quest to Camp Half Blood but are they safe.


My mom drops me off at my new school. I'm so nervous but I don't show it. It shows weakness. I won't show weakness in front of them now. If I do then I'll be there target. "I'm so proud of you baby." My mom says. I turn my head towards her and smiled. I never was a talker. I got out of the car and turned towards my new school for the first time. 'Hollywood Arts High School' I readjust my back pack on my shoulder and walked in.

_Jade_

**_This class is so boring! Get on to the acting already!_** I hear a knock on the door and in walks in a little black angel. She had short black hair that fell to her ears, with a white streak in the front. She had glasses on but I couldn't see her eyes, her hair covered them. She had on a black t-shirt under a black a black plaid, button down long sleeve shirt, with black jeans and black laced up timberlands. She went up to the front of the class to give Sikowits a piece of paper. He nodded and spread out his arms and said, "Class! We have a new student with us!" he moved his arms toward her and yelled, "Coconut Tea!" The class laughed, heck even I thought that was funny, but I only allowed a smirk on my lips. I looked up at the girl in front and I noticed that she had a small smile.

And of course, little miss two shoes just had to ruin it, "You guys that's not funny." And just like that everyone stopped laughing. Even Beck my ex-boyfriend wrapped his arms around her and apologized. "No one should of laughed at that. It could be her real name. Is it?"

I looked up at the girl and she was combing her hand in her hair. Now I can see her eyes, they were warm chocolate brown but they had a sad look to them. She looked at me and I felt that it was only me that she would look at. That it was just me that she cares about. Then she moved her eyes to Vega. I never had the urge to kill Vega as I did now. Not even when she was rubbing on my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend. I was so busy thinking of ways to kill Vega that I almost missed what she said. "It's ok. He got it half right." She said with a smile.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself then." I don't know what came over me. It just came out of my mouth but I really did want to know what her name was.

"Jade don't mess with her. Just because you're angry doesn't mean you can be a gank at her." Vega says, while trying to give me a glare. Like I was going to be intimidated by a two shoes, slut like her. I gave her a glare back, she wavered then turned around. Beck wrapped his arms around her and glared at me. I glared more at him, when he turned around I liked up at the girl in front. She had an amused expression with her eyebrow raised at me. I just gave a shrug like it was no big deal. She smiled at me and it made me feel warm.

"Well….." she trailed off like she was expecting to be interrupted, "my name is Tee Tran. I'm 17 years old. My favorite color is red but I like to wear black. Let's see… what else… my favorite show is 'The Walking Dead' and I think that's it." She smiled and asked, "Any questions?"

Everyone's hands went up. She picks a kid, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"Currently, no."

"What's your type?"

"I don't have a type. Now," she said with a sigh, "any questions that's not involved with my love life and private life?" All of the hands went down except mine. She nodded to me.

"How did you get in Hollywood Arts?"

She smiled and made a thinking face, "Well…" while tapping her chin, "I think it was either my violin playing or the short film I made with my friends."

"Let's see it."

"I don't have it on me, maybe next time."

"When do you leave?"

"Don't know have to ask my mom."

"You always so what your mommy tells you to do?"

She tilts her head and gives a slow smirk, "Most of the time."

"So, you're a goody two shoes," I said it as a statement not a question.

She gave a shrug, "I just learned the hard way and then choose to listen." She tilted her head again and asked, "Is that all miss….?"

"West, Jade West." And mentally slapped myself for giving her my name. What's worse I said it like a stupid James Bonds movie. She was laughing at me. I know it she maybe just smiling at me but her eyes are laughing at me. I glared at her. She got a wicked look in her eye and her smile turned into a mischievous smile.

"Well, Wes,_ Jade_ West. It's a_ pleaser_ to meet you." She even gave a show to bow like a waiter, "Names Tee Tran or would you prefer the original." She flashed me a smirk and said in a British accent, "Evening madam." While looking into my eyes she said, "Names Bonds, James Bonds." She's good I thought. She had everything down. From the air of secrecy, to the mannerism and awareness of a real spy. _What are you doing! Don't show her how impressed you are! _

I leaned back into my chair and said in a bored tone, "Not bad for a newbie."

"Thank you. But I've been acting for three years."

"And you just came now? You must have been terrible then."

"Jade!" Vega yelled.

"It's ok." Tee reassured Vega, which got me more angry at Vega than I already was. Then she said to me, "I moved around a lot. " Like it was me big deal.

"Were?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you move to?"

"Oh, hmmm, New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Michigan, and Florida. Is that all Miss. West?" She said with a smile.

I gave a nod "For now."

"May, I take a seat now madam. I'm dreadfully tired," She said in the British accent again.

I waved my hand at her, "Go ahead and cut that shit out."

"Jade!" I jumped. That was Sikowits, I forgot he was even here. "No bad words." I just crossed my arms and slouched in my chair. I followed Tee with my eyes and noticed that the only empty chair left was next to me. Beck's old seat. She set her bag down and sat in Beck's old seat. I glare at her she just ignored me. I don't like to be ignored so, I raised my legs and turned sideways to rest my legs on her lap. She grunted by the force that my legs gave when I draped them on her. She looked down then looked at me with a raised eyebrow that said, "Really?" I looked defiantly at her. She sighed but didn't move my legs off of her. Instead she started to play with my laces while paying attention to the lesson.

When the bell ranged I moved my legs from off of her. I almost didn't catch the slight tugging from my laces. I looked down and saw that my laces were tied together. I glared at the culprit next to me. She was smiling at me with that wicked spark in her eye. "Tie them right." I commanded.

She smiled at me "Okay." And went down in front of me and got to work. I didn't see her for the rest of the day.


End file.
